


Мемориал

by sverhanutaya



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Boredom, Death, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Gen, M/M, Regret, Shorts, Tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Сожаления накатывают волнами.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924950) by [Ratt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

* * *

**_крах_ **

  
L умирает тихо. Подобно тени, тающей на солнечном свету, подобно истлевающему воспоминанию. Исчезает, словно и не существовал вовсе: то ли был он, а то ли не был.  
  
С последним вздохом умирающий забирает весь кислород, хотя, похоже, из присутствующих только Лайт способен заметить это. Но воздух больше не нужен тому, кто становится бессмертным богом. Посреди гробовой тишины Лайт держит на своих руках павшего короля, глаза которого _кричат._ А на лице Лайта появляется улыбка, потому что вот оно: к чему он стремился, чего ради пожертвовал всем. И в то же время всё, о чём он способен думать, — _чёрт подери, не смотри на меня так, ублюдок._  
  
Глаза L говорят ему, что они олицетворяют собой будущее мира. Глаза Лайта отвечают, что они всё равно уже мертвы. Выражение длится доли секунд — он всегда умел быстро справиться с собой.  
  
Теперь судьба целого мира в его руках. Но Лайт слышит смех L в чертогах своего разума:  
  
_«Ты не принадлежишь к богам»._  
  
  


* * *

**_тоска_ **

  
Одного дня хватает Лайту, чтобы осознать свою ошибку. Скука встречает его как старого друга, и он слишком поздно понимает, что хотел совсем не этого; игры в бога лишь тогда несут интерес, когда есть кому наблюдать твой триумф. L нет, и свобода — с прилагающимся к ней миром — преподносится Лайту на серебряном блюдечке.  
  
Но азарт соревнования утрачен. Он так рвался к победе, что не осознавал прелести самого процесса и того, что для него смысл был именно в этом, а не в результате.  
  
_«Каково это — ощущать себя на вершине мира, Лайт-кун?» —_ звучит голос не-L откуда-то из глубин.  
  
И Лайт готов бы признать, что мир потускнел и утратил краски, но, с другой стороны, не в его ли власти преобразить всё по-своему?  
  
_«Всё, чего ты только мог пожелать, у твоих ног,_ — вмешивается другой, ещё менее желанный голос. _— Но кое-что важное для себя ты уже уничтожил»._  
  
Лайт игнорирует этот голос. Подобные сентиментальности не достойны бога, коим он является. Отвергнув их, он широко раскрывает глаза, дабы взглянуть новый, преображённый собственноручно мир.  
  
  


* * *

**_похороны_ **

  
У L безымянная могила, расположившаяся где-то посередине между визжащими деревьями из ночных кошмаров и реальным миром. Есть некая бессмысленность в отведении человеку места упокоения. Этому уж точно: он обрёл пристанище у Лайта в голове. Здесь L критикует каждое его решение, каждую сказанную ложь — L не спит даже в смерти.  
  
Во время похоронной церемонии Лайт не слушает, что говорят окружающие. Их речи искренни — о том, кто какой угодно, но не искренний. _Был._  
  
Самому ему столь многое нужно сказать, помимо «прощай». И Лайт говорит — кричит, срывая горло, над безмолвной могилой.  
  
  


* * *

**_Ниа_ **

  
Проходит время; Лайту бросает вызов мальчик-альбинос, заявляя, что покончит с ним. Ниа тревожит воспоминания о детективе, погибшем так давно, — о том, кто уже долгие годы похоронен в земле и в его памяти.  
  
Столько воды утекло с тех пор, а тут вдруг объявляется этот мальчишка, которого будто послал по его следу сам L, тем самым говоря: _тебе от меня не избавиться, Лайт-кун._ Хотя, конечно, Лайт никогда и не думал обратное. Их с L сражение не прекратилось даже со смертью, что наталкивает Лайта мысль: не означает ли это, что детектив не нашёл приюта в раю, а гниёт в аду.  
  
  


* * *

**_смерть_ **

  
Кира умирает громко. Подобно бьющемуся стеклу, подобно пробуждающемуся воспоминанию. Кира умирает, как бог, который когда-то был человеком, но потерял всё. В глазах его крик:  _убийство-предательство-измена-уничтожить-их-всех-чёрт-бы-всё-побрал-я-ведь-должен-быть-богом._

  
Лайт умирает, как ребёнок. Его глаза ничего не кричат. Внутри он плачет.  
  
Не-L шепчет: _«Око за око»._

**Author's Note:**

> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).
> 
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4929227


End file.
